


Lover

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky hears you singing in the shower.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lover

Bucky woke up slowly, the sunlight filtering through the curtains and casting the room in a warm orange glow. He reached over to pull you back towards him when he realized you weren’t in bed with him but rather in the shower, the sound of running water making its way into his head. He could hear you humming and he smiled to himself. There was so much warmth in his life now. He used to wake up cold and in pain, both physical and emotional. But that all stopped when you waltzed into his life. **  
**

The moment Bucky met you, he knew his life was changed. You had a warmth to you that he felt deep in his bones. It was at some Stark gala, over the years they had all blended together. You were there with your company, a charity organization that worked with at-risk kids to give them a better shot. He saw you from across the room, laughing with Pepper. Your gown only helped solidify you as an angel in his head. The silver lace up top gave way to a flowing cream chiffon shirt. Your hair was pulled back from your face and deep red lips that Bucky hadn’t seen since the 40’s completed the look. For a moment, he forgot himself, forgot his anxieties and walked right to you, offering his hand and his name. When you told him yours, he repeated it back to you, knowing it would be a name he said for years to come. 

Bucky let his mind wander from your first date to your first kiss all the way to the day he proposed. It was after a mission where he almost didn’t make it. A bomb went off and he was still too close, trying to pull civilians away from the building. According to Steve, you hadn’t left his side in the two weeks he had been unconscious. Somewhere in his mind, he had heard you, begging and pleading with him to come back to you. Reminding him of his promise to fix the broken cabinet upon his return and his greater promise to always love you and always be yours. A week after he woke up, he unofficially retired- at least from fieldwork. He helped Sam train the new recruits and worked with Maria Hill to keep the team safe from back at the compound. 

You told him a million times that you were okay, that he didn’t have to retire and the two of you could figure it out. But he could hear the fear and desperation in your voice even when he was unconscious. Bucky wanted to be around to love you and fix cabinets and get the things from the top shelf that you couldn’t quite reach. He wanted to be the one who held you when you cried and convinced you to get both cats when you couldn’t pick just one. Bucky wanted, or needed, to be the one you came home to every day for the rest of his life. So that was the day Bucky Barnes proposed to you. 

A year into your marriage and Bucky was still left in awe at who you were. Your kindness and generosity and how often he was the subject of it. He loved every moment of living with you, your shared home always warm and decorated in a way that made anyone who came in feel at ease and at home. 

Bucky was pulled from his thoughts when he heard your voice ringing clear from the shower. 

_“We could leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January. This is our place, we make the rules. And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear. Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?”_

Bucky recognized the song quickly. It hadn’t been out long but it had easily become one of your favorites, going as far as putting it on Bucky’s phone and getting it stuck in his head for days on end. He wasn’t sure if Sam was done laughing at him yet. 

_“Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? Take me out, and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my lover.” _

Bucky kicked the sheets off his legs, remembering how the two of you had danced to this song in the living room a few nights ago, swaying to the beat with your head resting on his chest, his hand in yours. He had whispered in your ear, reminiscing about your wedding day and how the two of you had danced the same way then. Bucky told you what he remembered about meeting you (which was nearly everything), how nervous he was when you two got married, how much love he always felt for you. 

_“We can let our friends crash in the living room. This is our place, we make the call. And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you. I’ve loved you three summers now honey, but I want them all.” _

Bucky leaned against the frame of the open door, your cloudy figure oblivious to his arrival until he started singing. 

_“Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? Take me out, and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my lover.” _

Your giggled was sweeter than any song he could have imagined. You stuck your head out of the shower before turning it off and wrapping yourself in a towel, crossing the bathroom to stand in front of his. You leaned up and kissed him gently before you whispered against his lips. 

“You’re my lover.” 


End file.
